


Struck "A" Chord |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Coming in Someone, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Power Bottom Zayn, Riding, Slight Power Play, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Niall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Zayn quiere que Niall le enseñe cómo tocar la guitarra. Luego, quiere que Niall le enseñe mucho más.





	Struck "A" Chord |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Struck "A" Chord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322836) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322836).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"Espera, ¿cuál era La?" Preguntó Zayn otra vez con la guitarra en su mano.

Niall se estiró alrededor desde atrás y reajustó los dedos de Zayn con ligeros, suaves toques en la posición del acorde _La_. Deslizó su brazo bajo el de Zayn en el otro lado y rasgueó la guitarra. "¿Ves? Fácil."

"Fácil para ti," se burló Zayn.

Niall sonrió y besó la mejilla de Zayn. "Aprenderás."

"Sólo si me enseñas," dijo Zayn, y se inclinó hacia atrás hacia Niall. Estaba sentado entre las piernas de Niall en el suelo frente al sofá. Estaban viendo alguna comedia romántica en televisión hasta que Zayn rogó que hicieran algo más.

Niall había recogido su guitarra y empezado a juguetear con las cuerdas. Zayn amaba ver a Niall tocar; tan en su elemento que hacía a Zayn querer tocar también. Así que pidió aprender. Otra vez. Zayn aleatoriamente le pedía a Niall que le enseñara de vez en cuando. Niall iría a través de ello explicando trastes y enseñando tal vez dos acordes antes de que Zayn se rindiera.

"Te enseñaré cuando quieras."

Zayn inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó los labios rosados de Niall. "Siempre dices eso."

"Siempre lo digo en serio. Tú sólo no quieres aprender."

Zayn acarició el cuello de Niall con su nariz y resopló. "Porque es difícil"

"Tú eres difícil," molestó Niall infantilmente.

"Desearía," molestó Zayn de vuelta.

Niall paseó su mano hacia abajo del costado de Zayn a su entrepierna. "Podemos hacer ese deseo realidad."

Zayn rió entre dientes y sus ojos se arrugaron como lo hacían cuando estaba genuinamente entretenido. "Por favor, compañero, no tientes."

"¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso?" Preguntó Niall y mordió ligeramente en la mandíbula de Zayn. Zayn abandonó la guitarra en el sofá y se giró, así estaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Niall. Niall fingió sorpresa con un, "Oh, de acuerdo, entonces. Estamos serios ahora."

"Como un ataque cardíaco," murmuró Zayn, y se inclinó para tomar los labios de Niall en los suyos. Zayn los moldeó juntos antes de presionar su lengua en el cierre de la boca de Niall. Niall abrió con un suspiro y Zayn lamió en sus labios y sobre su lengua.

Niall jugó con la lengua de Zayn mientras Zayn trabajaba en empujar los calzoncillos de Niall hacia abajo de sus piernas. Niall se levantó y dejó que Zayn tirara de ellos hasta sus rodillas antes de que su mano volviera y encontrara la semi-erección de Niall, dándole unas cuentas buenas frotadas antes de tomarlo propiamente en su mano.

Niall dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y sus ojos cayeron cerrados. "Zayn," respiró Niall. "Ahora quién está tentando."

Zayn rió y besó justo en la manzana de Adán de Niall. "Sólo vas a sentarte ahí y dejarme hacer lo que me plazca. Te pondré tan duro, tan duro que estés goteando. Entonces, cuando estés rogando por mí, te dejaré follarme. Y no te correrás hasta que yo lo haga." Zayn giró su muñeca y tiró fuerte en la polla de Niall.

"Ugh, mierda, Zayn. Sí, de acuerdo, sí."

Zayn pasó de besar a mordisquear en el cuello de Niall mientras se desvestía a sí mismo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Las manos de Niall deambularon la nueva piel descubierta con dedos indagadores. Trazó la curva de la cadera de Zayn alrededor de su trasero y tiró de él más cerca. Zayn molió su dureza contra Niall mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba de la camisa de Niall. Sus dedos jugaron a través de su pecho y sobre sus pezones hasta que Niall estaba empujando contra él y aflojando pequeños bufidos de aire.

Las manos de Zayn se dispararon a las caderas de Niall y lo sostuvo quieto. "Compórtate."

Niall gruñó y agarró la camisa de Zayn en su palma. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tengo que sentarme quieto cuando tú luces así encima mío?"

Zayn clavó sus cortas uñas en la piel suave sobre las delgadas caderas de Niall. "Si tienes algún plan de estar dentro de mí esta noche, te sentarás ahí y serás bueno."

Niall sostuvo la mirada de Zayn en un reto, pero finalmente suspiró y puso sus brazos hacia afuera junto a su cabeza en el sofá y se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras."

Zayn sonrió satisfecho y lamió sobre las clavículas de Niall. Tiró de su camisa sobre su cabello rubio y la lanzó tras él. Niall jugueteó con el dobladillo e hizo un pequeño sonido urgido hasta que Zayn cedió y dejó a Niall quitar su camisa. Ambos se sentaron allí, desnudos y duros, sonriendo al otro.

"Eres muy apuesto," alagó Zayn.

Niall deslizó sus manos hacia arriba de los costados de Zayn hasta su pecho. "Zayn, detente," se sonrojó.

Zayn lo besó, largo y profundo. "Nunca." Se retiró y tiró de Niall hacia abajo por las piernas para que estuviera yaciendo en el suelo. Gateó de vuelta hacia arriba junto a él y tomó un cojín del sofá antes de tocar la cadera de Niall con un, "Levanta."

Niall obedeció con una sonrisa y Zayn empujó el cojín bajo él. Zayn se puso a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo y se inclinó para entregar un dulce beso más antes de embutir dos dedos en la boca de Niall. Niall hizo un sonido sorprendido, pero los tomó de todos modos. Cuando sus esbeltos dedos estuvieron agradable sy húmedos, los sacó y los trajo alrededor a su agujero en espera.

La boca de Zayn cayó abierta mientras empujaba un dedo dentro de sí mismo. Las manos de Niall volaron a su trasero y amasó la carne suave. Zayn movió su dedo alrededor y agregó otro. Un gemido profundo cayó de su boca mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro y fuera. Niall estiró su mano y sintió el borde del culo de Zayn siendo estirado alrededor de sus dígitos.

Niall frotó a lo largo del músculo moldeado y se removió ligeramente bajo Zayn. "Estoy tratando de ser bueno aquí, Zee, pero te necesito tan mal. Así que, por favor apresúrate."

Zayn respiró una pequeña, aireada risa y sacó sus dedos. Se movió hacia abajo para poder doblarse y tomar a Niall en su boca. Niall empujó hacia arriba ante la calidez, haciendo a Zayn gruñir y arañar sobre el pecho de Niall. Niall gimió y agarró el borde del cojín bajo él para mantenerse quieto. Zayn giró su lengua y se aseguró de poner a Niall tan resbaloso como fuera posible. Cuando la saliva estaba cayendo fuera de su boca y de vuelta en la polla dura de Niall, se retiró y se alineó. Él y Niall compartieron un largo gemido mientras Zayn descendía en la longitud de Niall.

Zayn empujó en pequeñas ondas para ajustarse mientras pasaba una mano áspera lentamente sobre sí mismo. "Joder, Nialler, no sé cómo te tomo cada vez."

"Pero siempre lo haces. Me tomas tan bien, Zee."

Zayn levantó sus caderas y se elevó en Niall para que sólo su punta estuviera estirando la entrada de Zayn. "Bebé, preferiría mucho hacer esto que aprender guitarra."

Niall rió y pasó una mano hacia abajo del muslo de Zayn. "Estaría loco de escoger lecciones de guitarra sobre esto, Zayn." Zayn descendió duró, piel golpeando piel con un chasquido. Los sonidos de sus cuerpos juntos sólo se hicieron más fuertes mientras Zayn montaba a Niall atronadoramente, polla rebotando entre su estómago y el de Niall. Niall estaba sacudiéndose, pero manteniéndose quieto. Pronto, Niall estaba liberando gemido tras gemido roto, rogándole a Zayn que, "Déjame moverme. Por favor. Necesito follarte."

Zayn sólo presionó sus manos más fuerte en los costados de Niall y lo montó más rápido. Zayn lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó ser empalado por la polla de Niall una y otra vez hasta que su estómago se apretó y le dijo a Niall, "Córrete conmigo."

Niall jadeó y luego gritó el nombre de Zayn mientras lo llenaba con su semilla. Zayn se sentó duro y se quedó ahí, moviéndose en pequeños círculos, mientras trazaba dedos ligeros a lo largo de su polla. Dejó caer su barbilla a su pecho mientras se corría. El pecho de Niall estaba embadurnado con blanco para el momento en que Zayn se retiró de él y cayó junto a él en el suelo.

Ambos respiraron caliente, necesitado aire en el espacio del otro hasta que Niall se estiró para agarrar una camisa y los limpió a ambos antes de tirar de la manta en el espaldar del sofá para envolverla alrededor de ellos. Zayn los envolvió y tiró de Niall cerca.

"Mañana. Mañana, juro, comenzaré a aprender guitarra."

Niall sólo tarareó su concordancia y besó su sien. "De acuerdo, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
